Speak Now
by roseweasley4eva
Summary: Taylor Swift's song Speak Now gave me the inspiration for this story. Modern P & P. I know it's a short story for once :
1. Chapter 1

Elizabeth was sitting on her bed painting her nails when her sister Jane came in with a letter. "Did you receive a wedding invitation today?" Jane asked. Lizzy carried on painting her nails. "No, I didn't. Whose wedding is it?" She wasn't really interested but she felt the need to ask.

"Mr Darcy's." Her sister replied. Elizabeth paused with the nail polish wand in midair. "Seriously, Jane."

"Take a look." Jane passed her sister the invitation so that she could look for herself.

"He's marrying _Caroline_?" Elizabeth's eyes widened in shock. "He shouldn't be marrying her. He's making the biggest mistake of his life!" She cried. Jane looked at her but didn't say a word. "I know who he should marry instead." She said quietly.

"How do you know who he should marry?" Jane asked curiously.

"It should be… _me_." Lizzy said, her eyes glistening with tears.

"_You_? But, Lizzy, he never asked you."

"He did, back in April. I didn't want you to know. I refused him." A thought suddenly occurred to her. "Maybe he's doing this to get back at me because I broke his heart. I didn't mean to, I didn't have feelings for him then."

"But now?" Jane prompted.

Elizabeth took a deep breath. "But now… I love him." She choked, the tears streaming down her face. "What are you going to do?" Jane asked.

"That's where I need your help…" Lizzy replied, her eyes twinkling.


	2. Chapter 2

The day of the wedding arrived. Jane was putting on her best dress while Elizabeth was wearing old jeans and a stained t-shirt. She was going to mess up her hair too. The point of this was to show Mr Darcy exactly what she'd been through when she discovered he didn't love her anymore.

Then she knew exactly what she was going to say. The girls were hoping that he would reconsider his marriage. Elizabeth was trying not to get her hopes up too much about a second proposal.

"Are you ready?" Jane asked as she slipped her high heels on.

"As ready as I'll ever be. Text me once the ceremony starts and when to burst in." Lizzy reminded her. Jane nodded, composed. "I will. You'll be hiding behind a tree won't you? When you get there."

"Yeah, so I know when everyone's there."

"I still can't believe you talked me into this." Jane shook her head. Lizzy only smiled as she put her black pumps on. "See you in there." She giggled.

Jane and Lizzy left the house. Jane waited at the end of the driveway for Charlie to pick her up. Lizzy hid behind a hedge as Charlie's car appeared.

When they'd gone, she emerged. Lizzy ran down the street into town. The church was about a ten minute walk or a five minute run. She chose to run.

When she arrived, Lizzy found a big enough tree to hide behind and also not far from the church itself. She spotted Jane talking to Charlie. Lizzy caught her eye and signalled to her. Jane said something to her fiancé and walked casually over to the tree. "Caroline will be here in a few minutes. I think Darcy's already inside. We're going in now." Jane informed her sister. "Are you ok?"

"No, but I'll have to be. I'm bloody terrified! I must be mad." Lizzy replied, looking pale. She ran her fingers through her tidy hair to make it look dreadful.

Jane smiled encouragingly and went to join Charlie again. He put his arm around her and they entered the church. The other guests outside entered the church.

Just then, Caroline arrived. Her dress was boring (in Lizzy's eyes) and did nothing to help her figure. Lizzy could feel vomit in her throat but couldn't throw up. She watched as Caroline, her father and bridesmaids entered the church.

About five minutes later, Lizzy's phone received a text from Jane: _Just started._ She smiled as she stepped from behind the tree and waited by the door. She could only hear murmurs, not actual words, which was why she was glad about the texting.

Lizzy's heart began to pound as she waited for what seemed like a year for Jane's second text. She checked the time. Ten minutes had passed…

Her phone rang and she answered it. "Now!" Jane whispered. Lizzy put her phone in her pocket and pushed open the door.

Everyone had turned to stare at her. "Stop the wedding!" The minister had put the Bible down and taken a step back. Lizzy ignored the guests as she walked slowly down the aisle. She ignored Caroline glaring daggers at her. Lizzy only had eyes for one man in the room.

Darcy looked stunned as she moved towards him. She stopped about halfway down the aisle. "Don't do this! You're making the biggest mistake of your life!" Lizzy cried. Everyone was shifting in their seats. "Keep out of it, Bennet! He loves _me_!" Caroline yelled, her face screwed up in anger.

"What do you mean, Elizabeth?" Darcy asked calmly. Her heart fluttered when he said her name. "This might sound crazy, but I'm gonna say it anyway. I love you, Will. When I heard you were gonna marry _her_," She glared at Caroline before turning back to him, "I was so upset. I didn't understand why you'd want to marry a woman you didn't love."

"Of course he loves me!" Caroline snarled at Lizzy. "Don't you Will?" She asked him in a softer tone. Will looked at her. "I'm sorry Caroline." He said.

Will walked up the aisle to meet Elizabeth in the middle. "Can you say that again, Elizabeth?" He asked gently.

"Which bit?" She asked, sounding unsure. Will gazed into her eyes. Lizzy understood. "I love you." She breathed.

"That's all I needed to hear." Will put his arms round her and they kissed for the very first time.

Caroline screamed in rage and ran out in tears. No-one took any notice. They were all watching Will and Lizzy.

They broke apart, too soon in Lizzy's opinion. Everyone burst into applause. Will let go of her and put his hand in his pocket, searching for something. He froze. Lizzy was gazing at him. "Ask me." She said so only he could hear.

He got down on one knee, everyone around them gasped. Will found the box and held it open in front of her. "Elizabeth Bennet, I love you and promise to care for you forever. Will you marry me?" He gazed up at her. Tears were streaming down Lizzy's cheeks. "Yes." She smiled at him.

Will stood up and put the ring on her finger. Everyone clapped and they kissed again. "Thank you for what you did." Will said to his _true_ fiancée.

"I'm glad I did it." She replied. "After all, that's why they always say 'speak now'." They laughed. "I love you, my Lizzy."

"My Will."

Elizabeth was satisfied that her plan had worked as well as she hoped _and _was engaged to the very sexy Will Darcy with curly dark hair and brown eyes that seemed as if they could see her soul. Life could only get better.


End file.
